


Eyes on the Prize

by jollllly



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Making Out, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollllly/pseuds/jollllly
Summary: Ted and Charlotte are partnered up on a mission, and things don't go exactly according to plan
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	Eyes on the Prize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okemmelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okemmelie/gifts).



> (i can't believe i titled it that either)
> 
> emmelie requested charlotte/ted spy au + fake dating + "now what?" and so this happened
> 
> prompt list: https://billtedrights.tumblr.com/post/190300867602/au-trope-prompt-game
> 
> enjoy!!!

It was an easy mission. Ted couldn’t believe they were going to pair him up with someone. This was totally his playing field! He definitely could’ve pulled this one off and still have time to flirt his way around the ballroom, but at least he was with Charlotte. If he couldn’t play his game with a target then at least his partner was hot.

The plan was simple. They were to get into the gala, mingle for a while, slip out for a moment, make their way to the target’s office, steal the blueprints to the weapons compound, and get out of there. Simple.

Getting in was easy, and mingling was almost easier. Charlotte only had to give Ted a few pointed looks when his flirting went a bit too far. They were posing as a married couple; it wouldn’t be right to arrange an affair right in front of your wife, now would it?

The party had been going on for a while, and the pair found a perfect chance to slip out of the ballroom and down the hall towards the office.

As they approached the door, they could see that something was off. The door had a lock. A keypad and screen attached to the handle.

Fuck. That must have been really new. Must’ve been added that day if it hadn’t been there for the agency’s initial stakeout. Maybe someone tipped them off. Charlotte made note to warn Director Davidson about a possible mole within their system as she began to plan their possible next steps.

The agents approached the door to analyze the technology they were working with when they heard movement from inside the room and, even worse than that, footsteps growing closer to the door.

Both pairs of eyes went wide, and Ted quickly shoved Charlotte against the wall of the hallway.

“Do you trust me?”

There was no time or need for Ted to explain his plan, Charlotte understood. She nodded, and suddenly Ted had his hands on her waist, pinning her against the wall, and suddenly he was kissing her, and suddenly she was kissing back, and suddenly her arms wrapped around his neck, and suddenly they were making out in the hallway of a house owned by one of the nation’s largest threats, roughly two yards away from the office containing their target blueprints.

As they kissed, their minds raced, calculating the situation, hoping their cover was secure. They hadn’t wandered far enough from the ballroom to raise alarm. The office was located just around the corner and down the hall (a stupidly close proximity, if you asked Ted). The end of the hallway wouldn’t be the strangest location to find a pair of partygoers going at it. It was quite perfect, actually. Far enough from peering eyes, but close enough to ease suspicion, the crowd and music still providing background noise, grounding the pair to their current mission.

Speaking of.

Charlotte had gotten a bit wrapped up in the moment, and she had almost forgotten their whole reason for being in this position until she heard the quiet sound of a door opening. Then a soft noise of disgust followed with a small scoff at their display. (But, hey, if you asked Ted, they probably looked pretty hot.)

With softly closed eyes, Charlotte turned her head, elongating her neck and hoping Ted would trust her as she had trusted him and take her hint without hesitation.

And he did. Charlotte thanked God she had been paired with such an experienced spy (and not to distract or anything, but he _was_ quite experienced. I mean, have you _seen_ his seduction tactics at work? There’s a reason he’s famous agency-wide).

Ted followed her lead, trailing his lips down to her neck.

Charlotte watched from underneath nearly-closed eyelids as the man in the doorway turned from the couple to shut the door behind him and re-engage the lock.

After the stranger’s back was turned Charlotte watched with sharp eyes as he entered a code, prompting the screen to display “LOCKED.”

The man checked the handle, and Charlotte melted back into a blissful expression, allowing herself to enjoy the feeling of Ted kissing her, touching her, pressing up against her, moving against her body, warming her. She couldn’t deny it felt good. Ted really knew how to put on a show.

The man huffed once more at the pair before walking swiftly down the hall, back towards the gala and away from the currently-PG-13-but-could-easily-evolve-into-R-rated-territory scene taking place at the end of the hall.

Ted’s mouth moved to the other side of her neck, and Charlotte was able to follow the figure of their voyeur take his exit, careful to make sure he did not seem to suspect them of planning anything other than that of a sexual nature next to his office.

A few moments after the dark blob disappeared from sight she let out a sigh and allowed her arms to fall back down to her sides as Ted separated from her.

The pair breathed for a moment, allowing each other to recover and their heart rates to calm down now that the immediate threat was gone.

Ted glanced at the keypad, the word “LOCKED” mocking them from the screen.

“Now what?” he wondered aloud before he began pacing, searching his mind for any important dates or chains of numbers that may have been important to their target.

Charlotte just smirked and ignored him before marching over to the door and entering a 5-digit code, 4-6-3-7-2.

The keypad lit up green and an unlocking sound followed immediately after. Charlotte opened the door and looked over her shoulder at Ted who had frozen in surprise with a hand running through his hair, wide eyes glued to the woman in front of him.

“Comin’?”

**Author's Note:**

> idk what kind of door lock would be dumb enough to work like that but I just wanted to use this trope okay sue me
> 
> find me on tumblr @ billtedrights


End file.
